Gero labs
by Lost Saiyan Leeketa
Summary: Gero has one weakness. His niece. Raised in a lab were she was the main speciman and tested on repeatedly she lives only for her uncle. What will happen when she meets Goku? What If her only reason for living, Gero her uncle dies?


The girl stood motionless. Her body was cruelly stretched between two poles. Her leather cat suit was nothing but bloodied rags lying limply about her broken body. The girl's hair, once rich in an ebony color now hung drenched in crimson blood to her butt. The man behind her, dressed in black lifted the coiled whip.  
  
"No, leave her." A cultured voice said from behind the window/mirror. Dr. Gero studied the clipboard in front of him. The girl was left in the white room. Forgotten. "Too bad Seventeen and Eighteen decided to go to Goku's side. Ill have to destroy them. And Cell has already achieved Perfect Cell. Speaking of which were is he?"  
  
"He is training Little One." The man dressed in black said. Gero smiled, it was probably the only true smile he ever smiled.  
  
"My niece is here?" He turned down the hallway to the extensive training room.  
  
"Yes, Little One arrived this morning, She has grown two inches in height and has. ……accumulated….a ..bust size." The man in black seemed to blush. Gero laughed richly. They turned to a door and opened it.  
  
Perfect Cell was smiling at a girl around the age of fourteen. She had shoulder length brown/red hair. Her eyes, a green mist color, lit up when she saw Dr.Gero. She flew from her training spot and embraced him.  
  
"Uncle Gero!!! I missed you. Do you like my outfit?" She backed away and twirled. Gero got a good look at her outfit before she launched herself at the man in black. The out fit was decent. A light spandex tang top light tan colored covered her torso. Her long shapely legs were covered in tight dark brown pants that only went to her knees. Her feet were bare.  
  
"Barney!" She said still hugging the man in black. He grimaced.  
  
"Barnaby, my Little One. Please remember." He set her down by Gero. The girl scrunched up her nose in distaste.  
  
"My parents down loaded a super mega computer into my brain. I remember every single thing anyone ever told me." The girl suddenly closed up, remembering what other experiments she was subject to at the unmerciful hands of her parents. She started shaking. Dr.Gero quickly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shhhhhhh, Holly, Its okay. Their gone now. I wont let them touch you. Shhhhh" Holly stopped shaking and snapped out of the void she went into.  
  
"Uh… anyway. Uncle dear why do you go after that guy Goku? Cell was telling me about your mission" Holly said this while looking at her only uncle. He smiled.  
  
"He beat the red ribbon army. I want to test him to see how far he will go." Gero said this then turned away saying he had to fix or modernize something. "Cell? There you are. In three hours we will go to meet our enemy."  
  
"Lets see if I can meet them first" Holly said under her breath while smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_*_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Vegeta! Wanna spar before we go to meet Gero and this Cell dude?" Goku said flying over to where Vegeta was meditating. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Kakorotto, I am trying…" Vegeta gave a sharp glance to his right. "Something's coming." He said. In a few seconds the saw a long line of white headed toward them. Then they saw her.  
  
"Its a girl!" Goten (10 yrs old) said watching as the girl of fourteen landed ten feet away. She wore a light tan tang top and dark brown pants. Her feet were bare. She smiled tilting her head. Her hair, the color of brown/red fell to one side of her face. Her gray-green eyes sparkled.  
  
"Of course I'm a girl. What did you expect? The tooth fairy?" She giggled, "I'm Holly." Goten smiled  
  
"I'm Goten." He was about to say more when Piccolo pushed him behind the warriors.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta said  
  
"Where do you come from?" Piccolo demanded  
  
"How did you get here?" Goku asked smiling  
  
"I wanted to meet you, I come from Gero labs and I flew." Holly answered. Bulma chose that moment to come out of capsule corp. with Chichi. Holly smiled at them and bowed. They smiled back.  
  
"Wait, did you say Gero labs. As in Dr. Gero?" Bulma said  
  
"Yes, He's my uncle." Holly smiled once again. Bulma ran to her and grab her shoulders.  
  
"Do you mean it? Do you??" She was shaking Holly back and forth Holly got a dizzy look.  
  
"Whoa, Bulma calm down." Goku laughed nervously. Bulma blushed and stepped away from Holly.  
  
"Yes I mean it. Are you Bulma Briefs? The creator of Capsules?" Holly cocked her head to one side Bulma nodded smiling proudly. " I found a default in your design. I recreated this one. It's able to hold more and can recreate itself if it is damaged." Bulma's jaw hit the floor and she barely recomposed herself before Holly tossed her a circular capsule.  
  
"T-thanks I guess." Bulma was looking at the capsule as if it was evil.  
  
"Well, too bad you can't tell us anything about Cell" Juunanagou, who had been behind a tree said conversationally. Holly pointed at him.  
  
"I know you!! I watched Uncle Gero create you." She ran to him and turned him around." Let me see…."  
  
"What are you doing?" He yelled She ran her hands along his shoulders. His arms tickled with gooseflesh. She mumbled something about a kink.  
  
"Ahhhhaa!" She said triumphantly she whacked her hand on his back and Juunanagou felt a tingling sensation throughout his entire body. He suddenly felt his power level skyrocketed and his body felt lighter.  
  
"What the Hell??" Bulma yelled  
  
"It's a kink. In your structure when you were built you had a kink put in to restrict your power level. And your speed." Holly smiled charmingly Juunanagou smiled back. 


End file.
